This invention relates to a suspension system that incorporates a torque rod and an axle seat that are connected in a telescoping fit that is easy to install and remove with a conventional hand wrench.
Prior art suspension systems have incorporated various forms of adjustable connections to an axle. The Hedenberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,572 discloses what is called a carrier arm that extends to a so-called horizontal platform portion. The overall length of the carrier arm is adjustable by providing a turnbuckle. The carrier arm is formed in separate sections which are joined by an internal circular bar member 82 and the turn buckle 84 allows the overall length to be adjusted (column 6, line 35-51). The Cantrell Pat. No. 4,256,326 incorporates a torque beam 20 that has a stud extending from one end. A sleeve 24 slides on the beam 20 and a nut can be threaded on the stud to adjust the position of the sleeve 24. In both the Hedenberg and Cantrell Patents the sole purpose of the foregoing mechanisms is to provide length adjustability.
The present invention is directed to the mounting of a torque beam on a hanger and the mounting of an axle seat to an axle and more particularly to a novel connection between the torque beam and the axle seat. That connection allows the axle seat to be connected to a universal torque beam that can be used in conjunction with axle seats of other designs, such as those illustrated and described in the aforesaid co-pending Raidel application Ser. No. 010,632, filed Feb. 4, 1987. The present arrangement however provides an easy to fabricate torque beam and axle seat assembly wherein the axle seat can be separated from the torque beam by using a conventional hand wrench. The axle seat is easily knocked loose when it is desired to remove it, even if there are rusted joints.